So Fiona: Back In The Ring
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: They broke up. But should they have. Maybe it was a mistake? Find out if they can fix things up
1. Chapter 1

**Write Reviews.**

**So Fiona: Back In The Ring.**

**Part 1: I am So Betrayed... **

Eli slept the rest of that Saturday. There was no reason for his parents to be worried. He was doing so much better. At least they convinced themselves of that. Eli was way passed being enraged. A new calm set over him. He realized why he had been acting so insane. Adam held him together. Eli ruined their friendship. He was always the reason for any ruined friendships. This time he went to far. He was going to apologize to Adam. They were going to be so happy.

The next day he got ready for school. He got dressed and had a piece of toast for breakfast. He hopped into the hearse and drove to school to see Adam. He went to Adam's locker to see him holding Clare's hand. Eli walked over to them.

Adam: What do you want, Eli?

Eli: I am not expecting either of you to forgive. But I want to apologize to both of you. Especially you, Adam. Can we talk?

Clare: (thinking) Especially, Adam? What about drugging me? Whatever. Forget about it.

Adam: Okay, sure.

Eli: Great, thanks.

Adam: So what do you wanna say Eli.

Eli: I have been doing a lot of thinking. I am so sorry Adam. Through everything you have been my best friend. And I took you for granted I am so sorry. I really am. I just don't want to lose you. Right now. Staying friends with you is my only priority.

Adam: Alright. I guess I should be used to your craziness now. It's not that big a deal. I suppose. I think that it would be better if you and Clare didn't talk though. Unless she comes to you.

Eli: Okay. I completely understand. But are you doing something later?

Adam: No. Why did you wanna hang out?

Eli: Yeah. That's the only reason to ask.

Adam: Okay. I'll meet you after school and we can have a man night.

Eli: Okay. That's cool

Adam: And don't worry. Me and you are totally cool.

Eli was definitely happy now. Clare walked passed him. She gave him a nasty glare. Eli didn't notice. Fiona did and walked up to him.

Fiona: Hey what was that about?

Eli: Well Long story short. I pissed Clare off. Adam and Clare are together but now Adam forgave me.

Fiona: Adam and Clare are together? I mean yeah why wouldn't they? It's great for him.

Eli: Are you okay?

Fiona: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Eli: Okay. So I am going to tell you something, but you have to keep your cool.

Fiona: Kay. I promise.

**End of Part 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiona: Never Beat Around the Bush**

Fiona listened to him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was really upset. It couldn't be jealousy, or could it?

Eli: So I don't know for sure.

Fiona: Oh. Well you shouldn't rush something like that.

Eli: I feel like it wouldn't be rushing though.

Fiona: Right. Definitely.

Adam and Clare were walking by. They were holding hands and looked very happy. Fiona frowned and walked away.

Eli: Okay so I guess she's going.

Adam kissed Clare. She smiled. Then she went inside her class.

Fiona walked up to him.

Adam: Oh hey Fiona. I didn't see you there. I haven't seen you around lately.

Fiona: (lightly stroking his arm.) Yeah. I know. I think we have to fix that.

Adam: Ok. Yeah definitely I think it'd be nice to be friends.

Fiona: (She kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear) It'll be fun.

She walks away. Adam can't help but stare. He never really got over her. She was insanely hot. How could he. She was his first relationship. She knew what he was and still made out with him. Even though he broke up with her, he regretted it every day after. He forgot he was standing there, in front of Clare's class. She sat at her desk looking at him. He still didn't notice and then walked back to his class.

Eli: (turning his head to Adam) Hey. What's that face? You look like a cartoon.

Adam: I don't know. But, dude, Fiona came on to me I think.

Eli: (really shocked) Oh. What about Clare?

Adam: I don't know. I care about her, but we got together under weird circumstances.

Eli: Well, there is nothing wrong with playing the field.

Adam: That's true. I can't break up with her though. Not just to leave her for Fiona. Even though she is so hot.

Eli: Yeah. So I was thinking that tonight we would just watch some movies.

Adam: Oh yeah I forgot about that. I'll invite Fiona.

Eli: Okay.

The rest of the school day was kinda a blur. Eli couldn't believe Adam invited Fiona. He wanted him and Clare to end it. But he didn't plan on being the third wheel to Fiona and Adam.

The end of school bell rang. He went to the Car and Waited for Adam and Fiona to get to the Hearse.

**End Of Part 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Fiona: Back in the Ring?**

**Part 3: So I'm still here... Right**

Fiona and Adam laughed all the way to the hearse. Fiona got in next to Eli. She smiled at him. He looked a tad upset at her. She didn't seem phased. Adam was just getting into the hearse, when Clare came charging up at her.

Fiona: Oh joy.

Eli: (smirks) This can't be good.

Clare: How could you Adam?

Adam: What are you talking about? We are all just going to hang out.

Clare: I saw her kissing you.

Adam: Yeah on the cheek.

Clare: Well do you have feelings for her?

Adam: I can't say that I don't.

Clare: You are awful. We're done and I don't want to ever speak to you again.

Adam: Well good if your going to freak out over stuff like this.

Adam gets into the hearse and slams the door. Eli and Fiona both look at him and then each other. They pull up to Eli's house. Adam looks upset. Fiona is determined to love him past his pain. She runs up to him and holds his hand.

Fiona: Adam. It'll be okay. If Clare gets that angry, she was just looking for excuses.

Adam: Yeah. You're right.

Fiona: Okay. So we are at Eli's house. That means the only genre here is Horror, the more gore, the better. You'll hold me for the scary parts, right?

He was a little surprised. She had never been this forward before. But he wasn't going to deny her.

Adam: Of course. I think I smell popcorn. This is a really good Monday.

Fiona: (whispering) It might get even better.

They sat on the couch together. Eli saw them. He did his best to look perfectly fine. He couldn't believe that she was doing this. After what he told her. She just blew him off. She just fussed over Adam. It was almost like it was just to hurt him.

Fiona: Adam, I love your jacket. It's so cute.

Adam: Thanks. (He leans in kissing her cheek all the way to her hat.)

Eli: (His Face Growing Red.) I'm going to get something to drink.

Fiona notices that his face his red. She goes over to him and follows him into the kitchen.

Fiona: So what's wrong with you?

Eli: After what I told you at lunch. Then you just do this. Do you care about him? Or did you just want to hurt me.

Fiona: I just panicked when you told me that. I'm sorry.

Eli: So you did do this just to hurt me?

Fiona: I just wanted to see it for myself.

Eli: What does that mean?

Fiona: I Don't Know! (calming down) I don't know what it means. It just is what it is.

Eli: I don't want to see you again. I can't believe this!

Fiona starts to tear. She leans in and kisses him. He is caught completely off guard. He wraps his arms around her. Both of them forget about Adam, who saw everything. He runs out of the house. He goes home.

**End of Part 3.**

**Sorry if this one was kind of short. Let me know if you want more. Please Review. However mean or nice you want to be..**


End file.
